


Scent

by rites (Rites)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Gen, Well I tried, dear god, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rites/pseuds/rites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's never had the best ideas. Alpha/Omega AU. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND ITS JUST A DRABBLE. ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic ever. So take it easy on me aight? Besides, as I think an Omega!HG's pretty hot. 
> 
> Actually, I think HGs just hot in general.

             Pete wasn’t an Alpha, but he could very much agree that yes, _Omegas are frigging hot_.

  
Well, this Omega is at least.

  
             Okay, so he knows he shouldn’t be doing this on the job, in some old victorian dude’s place _especially_ while MacPhearson was currently on the loose with the aforementioned old victorian dude who may or may not be his accomplice.

  
But he’s got to have is groove on, you know.

 

It’s been way too.

 

He was starting to feel light headed. _God, Omegas are really good with their tongues_. When he heard the muffled footsteps of his partner.

“Peeeeteee, H.G. Wells is actually a-“

  
Before she could finish the sentence, he felt the cool metal of the tesla under the side of his jaw.

 

_Oh fuck._

“A woman”, he said.

 

There was a pause.

 

“Well, a hot omega woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make it longer? Oh, God I don't know D8


End file.
